Neath the Milky Twilight
by for you to notice
Summary: Okay, so this is a story on Seth and Summer's kisses. They seem to summarize Seth and Summer and let everyone see why they are meant to be. All through Summer's point of view. Read and please review.
1. Default Chapter

_Author's Note: Okay, so I've been writing ff for a long time, and have a lot of crap that I don't feel like boring you with. So, I rewrote scenes so you can decide whether or not you like my writing. And added stuff. If you like it, awesome, read more, I have some crappy original story that I will upload, but believe me. The sequel's better. Please review, i Don't care if you hated it or loved it, but let me know what you thought. Really, say anything. Okay, thanks for listening to this boring stuff that only losers like me read. Peace and love..._

"Hey. There you are. I need you to introduce me to..."

"Okay, you know what, Summer? No."

"What?"

"You've been using me all night to just meet rich, older guys."

She shook her head dismissively and pivoted onto her right foot.

"That is not true."

He looked up at her with his huge eyes and she sighed and let her weight fall evenly on both feet and uncrossed her arms.

"Okay. Maybe a little."

"Do you have any idea how pathetic it is to sit there and listen to you babble about mergers and acquisitions while some guy just stares at your boobs?"

He was shy again and fingered the chair he was sitting on.

"Which guy was staring at my boobs?"

"Who cares?"

Besides the fact that Cohen had just asked her 'who cares' she was completely taken back. This guy, who was obviously in love with her, was telling her to listen. Her.

"The point is that guy doesn't know you. He doesn't care who you are. In fact, he has no idea that every day of third grade, you shared your lunch with that skinny squirrel who kept getting his nuts stolen by that fat squirrel."

His voice got higher a little on the last word, but she didn't care. She looked up at him, he was really taller than her, and even forgot to blink. He noticed.

"I hated that mean squirrel."

He was obviously still scared to death she was going to walk away from him and be the Summer he had watched since third grade. But right then, he didn't care.

"None of those guys out there were there when you had to read your poem aloud in class, and your hands were shaking because you were nervous and you cared what the other kids thought."

"Poem? What poem?"

He was caught. He turned to look in any other direction but her. He stuttered slightly, and would only speak under his breath.

"I...wish I was a...mermaid."

Her eyes started to sparkle again and the shyest smile crept onto her lips.

"You remember that? God, that was, like...sixth grade."

He shook his head, obviously not believing he was actually doing this. He hadn't told anybody except maybe a song lyric or two. Summer's head dropped a little and he sighed.

"I wish I was a mermaid and..." He sighed harder and shook his head. "was friends with all the fish, a shiny tail and seashells that would..."

Sixth grade came rushing back into her head and how she remembered that no one had cared. No one cared that she had spent the whole night thinking of what she wanted to be and reasons for it. Most were bored anyway because poetry was still poetry. Boring, who cares? And so when Seth Cohen stood in front of her and remembered every word, every feeling of neglection came back into her head, and she wanted him to know how much she appreciated. And she knew what he would want.

Quickly, she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed his lips as carefully as she could. His lips were so soft, and his curls in her fingers were just as soft. His cheeks seemed to heat up and she could tell he was blushing. But he was kissing her back, and suddenly he wasn't Cohen that Luke used to laugh about, and he was someone who cared. He stumbled forward, pushing farther into her mouth, and she felt his hand graze her waist, too shy to fall lower. She didn't want to let go of him, but the feelings that Marissa could come out and see her started to surface. She smoothly pulled away from his delicious lips and realized her eyes were still closed. She snapped them open and was suddenly very aware that he was watching her. Staring at her as if she was a precious stone that he could break.

"My-be my...wish."

She blushed this time and bit her lip. His face was completely hers, his eyes seeming wetter than usual. They were so dark and...endless.

"Hey, there's that investment banker from Woodwind and McDonaugh."

He looked down at the ground, and she suddenly felt like the biggest whore in the world. He was willing to give her anything just because she touched him. She couldn't completely believe it so cut him off before he could say anything.

"Don't worry. I can introduce myself."

She smiled at him, shy again, and lightly touched his hand with her fingers. Then, brushing her hair out of her face, she walked away. And she knew he was watching her ass. As she opened the door to his house, she could hear him mutter behind her: "Best party ever." She grinned farther and fell against the wall beside the glass door. She had kissed him. And she had liked it. She had really liked it. He was so soft and gentle. And he adored her, and that always made her feel better than she usually did. The night before popped into her mind, where Brad had been trying to grind with her and all of Holly's party. He had grabbed a lot lower than Seth would let himself touch and started swinging her hips against his.

"Come on, Roberts, it's a party. Take a load off."

"Brad...hey! Omigod, there's Coop. Sorry, Brad. Later, okay?"

She basically ran away from him to the imaginary Marissa and closed herself into the bathroom. She already had drunken too much. She knew that. And she had to get out of there.

Some thirty year old smiled at her from behind his martini glass. She smiled back, but stayed where she was. What would've Cohen done if he had seen Brad grab her hips, ass, whatever he wanted to? Her mind flew back to the week before when that scary freak had pulled a gun out and Cohen's arms flew in front of her. Without thinking. She made a move to go running back to him and hug him as hard as she could and make him touch her hips, her ass, whatever. Make her feel better. And hopefully him. But she stopped herself. She stole a glance through the glass and saw him trying to keep from grinning. And she smiled. She slowly walked away to Marissa's house, because she already knew Marissa had left. So she went to the Coopers' and lay on Marissa's bed. And for the first time in her life, she day dreamed about Seth.


	2. Out on the Moonlit Floor

_Author's Note: To sum up, even though you obviously read the first chapter or you wouldn't read the second chapter, went over The Girlfriend kiss. This is from The Perfect Couple and is one of my favorite scenes. Ever. Read and review. Please. Oh, and I don't own anything. At all. Except my own pathetic dreams, my stories, and a few dozen Adam Brody posters._

"Whoa, someone's in a good mood."

"What is Seth Cohen doing with Tinkerbell? She's from Pittsburgh. That's like the 909 of the east."

"Anna? She's cool."

"She's a little scammer. First thing she does is go after Caleb Nichol's grandson? Have you seen the way she looks at him?"

Summer snapped her head back over to Seth who was hobbling along the stern, making Anna laugh unnaturally loud and clasp her hands together. Summer sighed.

"No, but clearly you have."

Marissa was looking at her strangely, so she tore her gaze away from the 'perfect couple' and raised her voice enough to let Marissa know she was pissed.

"Well, only because it's, like, totally obvious."

"Yes it is. That you're jealous. You like Seth Cohen."

Summer's eyes grew and she shook her head and tried to laugh it off.

"Ew! No, Coop!"

Marissa grinned and started doing some sort of ridiculous dance in front of her while singing. "You like him, you like him, you _like_ him."

Summer squealed and tried to get her hand on Marissa's arm.

"No! Stop it! You're...stop. I do not like Seth Cohen. I mean, I can't like Seth Cohen. He's, like, Seth Cohen. "

Marissa grinned at her, obviously very pleased with herself. And turned to walk away but called out.

"Well that's too bad." She spun her head around and grinned from ear to ear over her shoulder. "Cause he likes you." Sometimes Marissa was better when she was all angsty and depressed.

Summer was sitting on this sort of...couch thing, trying to watch Seth and Anna while she thought about him totally flirting with her before and her totally flirting back, while she was trying to ignore Chip who was mumbling something about the sky. She saw Seth walk past her, without Anna, and turned to interrupt Chip.

"Yeah, not understanding a word you're staying. Finish shrooming, I'm gonna go get a drink."

She jumped up and tried to follow Seth before she lost him. She glanced over her shoulder, Chip was still staring at the sky and Anna was pouting at the ocean. Mrs. Cooper was inside charming everyone, but Summer spotted Seth grabbing a can of Mountain Dew. She grabbed his arm. He saw her, glanced down at her dress, and stammered.

"Hey."

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah, uh...okay."

He obviously didn't have to answer, though, because she pulled him down a few stairs to a lower part of the boat. When she finally stopped yanking him, he tried to find his breath.

"Hi."

She kissed him. Without thinking. She had wanted to kiss him again ever since that last minute when his hand had been on her waist and the need to kiss him had grown when she had laid next to him in that atrocity of a hotel. His lips were as soft as she had remembered and she held his face again. It was short, but what she had needed. She pulled away to try to pretend this wasn't happening, but when she saw him with his arm in midair holding that ridiculous Mountain Dew can, she kissed him again. This time she took his hand and placed it on the bare skin under her arm. His hand was almost touching her breast. Her breath was tight, but she knew his was tighter. He was kissing her back, and she slipped him the tongue she had pointed out hadn't existed in their first kiss. She swept her tongue over his smooth teeth and heard him gently moan into her mouth. She kept kissing him, not letting it filter in that this was probably the first time he had gotten to any base, let alone the fact that she could've been his first kiss. His hand got a little braver and slipped down her side and reached her hip. She slipped down, and he hunched over to follow her apricot flavored lips. She pulled out of his reach and let out the breath she had been holding.

"No. Oh God. No."

She fell against the wall and sat on the unbelievably cold floor. Seth followed her gesturing towards her and himself.

"Whoa, wh-wh-what happened here?"

She stared ahead at the stupid dark sky Chip had been going on and on about and murmured the first words that came to her mind. She grimaced.

"I like Seth Cohen."

It sounded even more ridiculous aloud. He knelt beside her, his hair looking even more ridiculous than that Mountain Dew can. Damn Coop.

"Y-Y-You what now?"

Immediately, she cursed Coop in her mind again and spun her head to glare at him. Why she was mad at him, she didn't know. He was just the closest person.

"Nothing. I wasn't talking to you." His face seemed to fall a little bit at the fact that she wasn't going to kiss him again that night. "But if you tell anyone what happened here? I'll kill you."

She slipped out of his grasp and left him with his mouth open, muttering "Wh-what?"


	3. Lift Your Open Hand

_Note: Okay, some people really seem to like this so I'll put this one up. I'm going to probably write two or maybe three more after this, but they could take a while. Haha, I guess for me that means 2 days instead of one. I'm fast, what can I say? You wait for the writer's block to come...This is The Homecoming, I hope you like it. As always, read and review. I love my review emails. Peace and love..._

Impatiently, she tapped her foot waiting for the door to open. Luckily, she got who she was hoping for and Seth opened the door.

"Summer! Uh, uh, hi. What are you..." He glanced over his shoulder and lowered his voice. "What are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Trying to have Thanksgiving." Seth was peeking over his shoulder again and she just kept talking. "I was supposed to meet Marissa at her house."

Seth was barely looking at her, staring behind his shoulder. It pissed her off but she tried to swallow it. "Yeah?"

"Because there was no chance I was eating with my step-mom. Why does she need tryptophan? She's on Valium!"

Seth finally gave her his attention and shrugged. "Uh, yeah, well, some of the Coopers are here, but I-I don't know where Marissa is."

She sighed in relief that he was finally looking at her, it had taken forever to look perfectly pissed off, but still cute. And from the way he was looking at her, she could tell it had been worth it. And the pants were totally cute. "Well, while I'm here, uh, maybe we should talk."

Now he wasn't going to look anywhere else. "Yes, what should we talk about?"

"About what didn't happen on the yacht."

"Oh." He almost blushed. Adorable.

"So, are you going to invite me in?"

"Uh, yeah, you know what? Why don't we discuss this in the pool house? Cause...that's gonna work for me. Also, let's go around the front because we got these new gardenias on the lawn and I think you might be impressed by them. Let me show you." He awkwardly closed the door behind him and ushered her to the gorgeous pool house on the other side of the pool from where she had kissed him.

She opened the door and surveyed the house quickly, a large bed in the center and a gorgeous color on the walls. He was still babbling about something. "Huh. It's weird, cause, cause they said the gardenias should be up by, like, Thanksgiving."

She remembered his hand on her skin and pulled her purse off her shoulder and pushed him against the wall. She put her hands on his face again, but this time he wasted no time finding her waist with both his hands and no stupid can of Mountain Dew to stop him. She kissed him hard and firmly. This was the closest she had ever been to him, against him, and she let her hand fall to his chest. He dipped his head and she followed. She slipped her tongue back into his mouth and he decided pulled back.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"I just can't help it. And I certainly can't explain it. You didn't tell anyone?"

He started mumbling and she knew he had told at most one person. Probably Ryan. But she didn't care. And he looked at her with the understanding that she knew.

"Uh no. Of course not."

"Cause I'll kill you."

"Oh no, I believe you."

Her head was spinning and she couldn't believe this was happening. She had thought about it all last night and it was happening again. Right then. She kissed him again before she could think any harder. She got even closer to him if that was possible and she could feel him exhale into her mouth. She kissed him harder and had found his face with her hands again when he pulled back away.

"Could you do me a favor and just wait one second because I have some green beans that I really need to go check on."

She shook her head. "You're passing me up for beans?"

He laughed and quickly shook his head. "No."

She kissed him again and he kissed her back just as hard. He circled her waist with his hands and she was the one to moan into his mouth. He kissed her harder and she knew that the same thoughts were going through his mind. How far could this go? He leaned slowly off of the wall and she wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Summer. Look, I'm really sorry to do this again...really sorry. But I really have to go check on something or I'm sure the house will burn down."

"Fine. I'll be here."

"Okay." His voice cracked and she smiled up at him. He kissed her quickly and almost ran out of the pool house. She grinned to herself and let out her sharp breaths. She sat down on the light yellow comforter. She tried to understand what had happened but she knew if she thought about it she'd run away. So she just sat there for what seemed like forever.

Clearly out of breath, Seth came back into the pool house. He tried to get his breath down, but it wasn't going very well. Summer grinned up at him from the bed. He inhaled and smiled back at her. Very shyly. She loved it.

"Hey, Cohen."

"H-Hi. Um, sorry about that I had to-to tell my mom something because I, uh, I know where Marissa..."

"Cohen. I don't care about your mother or Marissa."

She stood up and strode over to him coyly. He grinned at her and kissed her again. His hands found her hips and she wrapped hers around his neck. He was wearing some sweater that he really shouldn't have been wearing and so she slipped her hands up the back of it and pulled it over his head. She backed him up and they fell down on the bed together. He cupped her waist in his hands and she nearly laughed at how scared he was. She knew he was scared, that's why his hands were so firmly on her waist and refused to go lower. She brought her hands up to his much better navy blue dress shirt and started to force the buttons off.

"What is up with this shirt, Cohen? Is it, like, childproof?"

Suddenly, more confident that she actually wanted to do this, with him no less, he grinned at her and carefully with a firm grip on her back turned her over.

"Well...why don't you let me do it?"

He had actually gotten on top of her and she did laugh.

"Way to take charge, Cohen."

He laughed too and unbuttoned the shirt. He had his hands on the bed, trying to prop himself above her, but she pulled his hand back and let him fall against her as she kissed him. She was letting him do whatever he wanted, and somehow he was getting a little surer of himself. He pulled away from her lips and looked at her. She giggled.

"What? Do I have lipstick on my mouth?"

He was looking at her so carefully but shook his head.

"No, uh...no."

He kissed her again and she bent her knees. She knew her shirt was riding up and he could feel the heat coming off her bare stomach. But he just kissed her harder. Softly he pulled back away from her. She let her smile slowly fall off her face and she laughed again, letting him laugh with her.

"What?"

He thought about what to say for a second. She smiled at him, trying to make him feel comfortable.

"This is happening."

He kissed her again but she didn't close her eyes and turn herself over to him again. He kissed her gentler, but she pushed against his chest with her hand.

"Wait. What do you-what do you mean this is happening?"

He shrugged and tried to kiss her again.

"N-n-n-n-n-no. Cohen!"

She pushed harder and he fell off the bed and turned slowly.

"You know what? This can't be happening." She scrunched her eyebrows and shook her head. She saw his eyes flick down to her shirt which, since she was bending over and it was already really low cut, was showing her bra, but his eyes flew back up to her face.

"Yes it can, come on, it just was. I was just expressing awe and delight which will now be replaced with a severe bruise on my ass."

Summer shook her head and let the hair she had perfected toss around her shoulders. "I need to think. Or something. I'm feeling a little light-headed. Can we go inside?"

Seth quickly got onto his knees and started buttoning his shirt again. "No, actually, um...I think that it's best then if I go inside because I'm the host and I-I bring food to you because you're the guest and I really think that's the most polite thing to do. Also, you probably don't want to go in there right now cause my mom's cooking and that's something that nobody should witness. And plus, my dad, he's wearing an apron, so that also falls into the same category." Her face fell a little bit and she felt like a whore again. He didn't want people to see her, but he wanted to be able to do what he wanted with her. "And my grandpa's talking about politics in there. Nobody likes politics." He pulled that hideous sweater over his rebuttoned shirt. "Not when he talks about it. And it's very tense, and you don't want to get all tensed out right now. So stay here where the relaxation is. I'll be right back." He did run out and she sighed to herself and looked down at the shirt that now seemed completely slutty.

He was gone and she was left to look at herself. She really did look like a slut. And he only wanted her for a little fun. He was probably thinking about that Tinkerbell the whole time. She was the kind of girl he could go out with; Summer was the kind of girl he could make out with and maybe a little more. She wasn't an Anna. But she could be. She could be sweet to him; she just needed to know he was hers. And only hers. And since she knew that she had given him the first for lots of things, maybe one more wouldn't be so bad. Even if it was her first too. She found a book on the side of the bed and picked it up. The Amazing Adventures of Kavalier and Clay. She leafed through it, a little taken back at the obvious comic book cover, but sat on the bed, flipping through the pages. She wasn't stupid. She could prove it to him.

Fifteen pages in, she heard someone in the kitchen of the gorgeous pool house. She sighed and stood up. She nervously played with the cuff of her shirt and put on a smile.

"Back so soon? Cause I was just..." She gasped. It wasn't Seth. He was older, Seth's father. What was his name? Her step-mom would always gossip about how Kirsten Nichol married...something Cohen. "Ew! Uh, uh, I mean, not ew. You're very attractive." He was just staring at her, obviously a little shocked that she was there and a little amused at her babbling. She caught her mistake. "For a dad! Distinguished! I, uh...oh my god." She ran away out the back door of the pool house and shook her head as she fell against the door.

She stayed there; completely embarrassed that she was flirting with Seth's dad. Sandy! That was it. Sandy Cohen. She was going to talk to Seth and let him know that she wasn't just some easy girl in the pool house. She could be an Anna. But she heard a beep and jogged over to the main house. Smoke alarm. She took it as an excuse and strolled into the house.

"I thought I heard a smoke alarm."

"Summer?" That little Tinkerbell was staring at her.

"Anna?" She murmured. Seth was in the middle of the two of them and she was suddenly really mad at him. He couldn't even wait. He couldn't even let her have him for one day.

"Seth?" She cheesily chanted his name in unison with that Pittsburgh bitch. That perfect Pittsburgh bitch.

"Holy awkward." Seth wouldn't look at either of them and Summer shook her head for what must've been the tenth time that day. "Uh, this is weird but I wanna explain everything to you guys and..."

"I _kissed_ you!" The Tinkerbell girl looked like she could punch him. And the fact that he had in fact kissed her hurt, but it was what Summer expected.

"I know." Seth shook his head.

"_I_ kissed you." Summer murmured so she thought no one could hear, but everyone did. That bitch even found it in her to whisper "ew." That was _her_ word.

"Also true."

Caleb Nichol laughed to himself and crossed his arms. The Caleb Nichol knew her first as some whore his grandson made out with in the pool house.

"I always knew you were a late bloomer, sweetie." Kirsten Cohen, the perfect Kirsten Cohen murmured.

"Thanks, Mom." Anna turned to storm out of the kitchen. Summer really wanted her to go.  "Anna, will you not go, please?"

She felt the anger come back up. "Oh, you don't want her to go?"

He turned to her and slightly shrugged. "No."

"No?"

"I mean, yes. I mean, yes."

"That's it." She stole Summer's storm and pushed out of the kitchen. She started walking to follow her. She tried to be as snide as possible.

"Nice."

"Okay, that was awkward with her here. Now finally she's gone, let me tell you something. Summer...I have a disease..." He followed her out of the room. Not Anna. That felt kind of good.


	4. Strike up the Band

_Author's Note: Okay, this one came out really, really easily. I hope that's a good thing. I'm going to have two more after this, and I'll probably finish it by...Thursday-ish. As always, I own nothing, and I want you to read and review. Peace and love... _

"Mushroom-leek crescent?"

"Come on, buddy, change it up a little bit."

"Enjoy the party."

Summer saw Anna's eyes light up as Seth talked, as if she was a puppy or something. Summer just tried to roll her eyes without seeming to not care about him. Anna was thinking the same thing. How could they make fun of the other without making Seth angry or annoyed?

"Come on, Seth, I'm going this way." Anna seemed to glare at her for a second, but it was gone in a second with a light smile.

"Oh, well, I'm going this way." You wanna play, bitch? Summer's eyebrows rose. She knew how to play this game. Anna was still the new girl.

Seth was speechless for a second, realizing what they were doing to him. Making him choose right there. He needed to talk to Ryan. Badly. And since he never was good at keeping quiet, he let his thoughts pour out.

"Oh, you guys are? I'm going to find Ryan."

He pushed past both of them and they both let their jaws drop. Summer glanced at Anna and brushed her off. They walked off in separate directions and Summer let her eyes roll as high as they had been waiting to go. She tried to find someone she knew, but her eyes kept wandering back to look for Anna to make sure that she wasn't doing anything that she'd have to fix. After another few minutes, she grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the countless trays and gulped it. Anna found Seth.

Summer grabbed another glass of champagne and downed it right after the other. Her head spun a little, but she was far from drunk. She stood among dozens of beautiful men and women dancing under white twinkling lights. And Anna was making Seth laugh by the fountain. The opposite side of the fountain from where Summer was. She saw Seth laugh again and smile at Anna, but that was it. Even if he knew Summer was watching, he could've kissed her cheek or something. But he didn't. And the two champagnes seemed to feel a lot better.

After a few drunken grins from men that could be her father, she finally saw Anna excuse herself and leave Seth's side. She took her chance and ran over to him.

"Hey, Cohen."

"Hey. Summer."

"Come here, I want to give you your present."

"Oh, you didn't have to get..."

"Come on."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the abandoned office she had seen a couple who had obviously had more than two glasses of champagne come out of. It was very small, but no one was going to be coming in. Seth bumped something with his knee and she heard him wince.

"Summer, what are we doing here, because Anna was just going to get drinks and she's going to be back in one second?"

"Shh. Come here."

"What?"

"Just come here."

Gently, she pushed him backwards onto a couch and grinned. Her heart was going a hundred miles an hour, but she didn't seem to notice. She blinked quickly to shake it off.

"Stay there."

She slowly flicked on the light and stood in front of him. Looking down at her feet, she seemed to be reminded of Thanksgiving. She didn't know how far this would go, how far she wanted it to go. Grinning, she looked up at him through her thick eyelashes.

"I hear you like comic books, Cohen."

Seth nodded his head.

"This is true."

She sucked in another breath and flew her thoughts back to him laughing with Anna. She had been sitting there, looking so smug, and he just laughed. She unzipped the side of her dress and slid it off the hips she had been toning for over a week. There wasn't much of a visible difference. She dropped her dress to the floor and straightened out the fifty dollar costume from some scary place that smelled like some form of cheese. But Seth had a look of amazement on his face and she grinned.

"Merry Christmas."

He almost laughed.

"Good lord. I think I'm going to pass out."

She grinned and pulled out her Lasso of...Wisdom? Honesty? Something and was actually pretty surprised that she could throw it accurately. Eighth grade, dated baseball player. But eighth grade had been a long time ago. But she still hooked it around his shoulders.

"You're not going anywhere."

And she almost laughed. This was so cheesy and...strange. It was just weird, but she strangely enough was enjoying it to an extreme. Seth held up his hands and shook his head in disbelief. He walked up to her and she smiled up at his curls that were starting to fall into his face. She brushed them aside and covered his lips with hers. She tried to push off his jacket, but some strong piece of cardboard stopped her. She pulled away from him and pulled the sheets of paper out of his jacket.

"What's this?"

She unfolded the paper and skimmed the cover with her eyes.

"That's, um, Anna's present."

It had "The Adventures of Seth Cohen" scrolled across the front and an adorable illustration of Seth holding on to a plastic horse in mid stride. It was too cute.

"She made it?"

Softly, she flipped the pages and saw cartoon Seth jumping on trapezes and rescuing damsels in distress.

"It's amazing."

She felt her eye cloud but shook her head. She was a Marissa, crying over every thing that went wrong. Suddenly, she felt very cold as the December air brushed her legs.

"Yeah, but your present's amazing too. It's _really_ amazing."

She shook her head and turned the page again as the door opened.

"Hey. There you...are."

Anna opened the door and Summer's eyes flew away from Seth Cohen's rodeo in a tuxedo. She heard Seth jolt his head too.

"Summer was just giving me her gift. It's cool."

"You're Wonder Woman?"

She couldn't hear herself anymore. She had all these images of Seth and Anna laughing together in her head and her eyes took in her dressed in a costume for a woman from a comic book. It was basically lingerie and she had only really known this guy for four weeks. They weren't even going out.

"Yeah, so?"

"I mean you look...amazing."

Like a slut. She didn't have anything to offer this guy so she stripped for him. Classy.

"Is that my story?"

Summer pushed the papers into Seth's hand and kept looking at her thighs that were way too big.

"Oh my god. I made you a comic book. What am I, eight?"

Summer's cheeks were hot. Very hot. And she couldn't hear Anna.

"Way to go, Wonder Whore."

She grabbed her dress from around her ankles and held it up against her chest.

"Hey, Wonder Woman's not a whore, okay? Stop."

She turned her pleading eyes to Anna and let out a wispy, weak laugh.

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know but I think it's ridiculous."

"Let's not, let's not, let's not have one speed bump derail the whole train, okay? Let's not throw the baby out with the bathwater. Let's not...make some more metaphors."

He wasn't making any sense. But Summer was thinking about Anna. And the carefully penciled drawings in Seth's pocket. And what she had done to try to top it.

"Look. I'm not into talking about...feelings or whatever. But I like you. And so does she." She gestured toward Anna and let her eyebrows crease.

"And if this keeps going, someone's going to get hurt."

And it was going to be Summer. Who else would it be? The perfect, sweet blonde who was perfect for the perfect guy? But she had to get this over with.

"You gotta choose, Cohen."

Anna stole her storm out once again, but Summer quickly followed her. Seth stood in the middle of the room with that Lasso of...Truth. that was it. Around his shoulders. Summer ran out of the building and called her dad. She had to talk to someone and she had a feeling that Marissa wasn't going to be ready to talk about Summer. So she sat on the side of the curb and let what had happened in one day rush to her head. She was suddenly dizzy. Very dizzy.


	5. Make the Fireflies Dance

_Author's Note: Okay, this is getting a little side tracked from what I wanted to do originally because I made it all longer. It was going to be three parts, but I kept going, so, we need a good way to end this. Then, I wanted to put in The Rivals scene because that made me cry so hard but that would be side tracking even more from my original idea. So, we ended up here. The Telenovella. Skipped The Heartbreak because I think they told us all we really need to know about that whole episode. It was all explained. So, sorry about the huge jump. Oh, and I lied. Two more after this one. Then, I promise, that's it. Read, review, and all that jazz. Sorry, band performed that song at my school and so, yeah. It's in my head. But yeah, done babbling. Peace and love..._

"This guy bothering you, Summer?"

"No, it's okay, thanks."

"Yeah, thanks."

Seth basically glared at Brad and Summer sunk her head into her hands. This was so ridiculous and out of hand and it was only high school. It was supposed to be easy. It had been easy. Seth had been the perfect guy, and now he had to go and ruin it all. It wasn't fair. She wanted to be with him, but he wasn't making it easy. At all.

"Cohen. You're making a scene."

"I need to talk to you."

He was being so goddamn stubborn and she didn't need it. She bit her lip hard enough to almost make it bleed and glared at him the best she could.

"I'll IM you later."

"Okay. Okay."

He attempted to hop onto the cart, but he didn't make it. Almost. It was like he was trying to embarrass her. He was trying to make her cringe and turn away because he got a laugh out of it or something. She wasn't mad, but she was pretty damn close.

"Why don't we talk up here?"

"Oh my god. No."

She tried to cover her eyes and pretend this wasn't happening. Or it was some kind of joke, but she sure as hell wasn't laughing. Everyone was staring at her and at the guy who sang (he actually sang) in the fifth grade talent show. Elton John. Always A Woman, another memory that was necessary to forget.

"Summer, I know you're scared."

"Yeah. Of you."

"You'll kiss all these other guys, but you won't kiss me? Acknowledge me now or lose me forever."

Cheesiest line in the world. The problem was, he could make her fall for all of them. Because whenever he said them, they weren't lines. Like the other night. He was romantic and sweet and perfect. Then he had to do something like this.

"You're dating this emo geek?"

The stupid jock with a surfer haircut in an Abercrombie sweatshirt was shocked. She didn't even care about the fact that he had practically asked her to let him into her pants ten minutes ago. She had pretty much forgotten he had existed. Seth was looking at her with big eyes and seemed as bored with Brad as she was.

"Yes, Brad, she's dating this emo geek." Holy sh... "That's right, I'm a big dork and I listen to emo. And I'm dating her."

She shook her head and bit her lip again. She exhaled and tried to not yell at him. She looked up and saw his eyes staring back at her. He looked horrified. He wasn't half as confident as he sounded. He was terrified she was going to deny it all. Say he was lying.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because, Summer. I like you. This much. And if you don't feel the same way, then..." He looked like he was going to throw up. His forehead was completely sweaty and his lips were as bitten as hers were. "Someone's going to have to help me down because it's high up here, and I could fall, and _that_ would be embarrassing. More embarrassing."

She wasn't mad. She couldn't be mad. She wanted to be, but his eyes were so trusting, begging her to actually notice him. She glanced at the football players and the cheerleaders and they were all looking at her. Except for the ones that were looking at Seth. She sighed; she didn't want to hurt him. But those people would be the same ones that laughed and scorned her when he dumped her. She looked back up, and saw him glancing at the same people she had been staring at. He was terrified. But his hand was out and slightly shaking. She had to do something.

She looked back up at him and moved to run away. But, he was still there, scared shitless, but letting her make the decision. She could do anything. Leave him hopeless; give up everything she had built. He wasn't going to be running away no matter which one she chose. He was hers. She touched her hand to his and held on tight. He nearly smiled and seemed to calm down. But she felt his hand and it was still shaking. He helped her up on top of the cart with him and smiled at her with those perfect dark brown eyes.

She peeked back at the people surrounding them, and they seemed to understand. The girls were swooning. This was so cheesy and strange and, surprisingly, the safest she had ever felt.

"I can't believe this."

He grinned and she seemed to forget the other people. They didn't matter. She had told him something under her words and he had heard it. And he seemed to understand. This was a bigger deal than anyone in the room could understand except for the two of them. His voice was coarse and he nearly whispered to her.

"It's all over but the big, public make out session."

She grinned back at him and held his arm as she kissed him. They were both smiling, and she was sure she could fall any second, but it was smooth and completely not as awkward as it could've been. Because she was supposed to be kissing him. She slipped away from him and couldn't stop smiling.

"That'll be ten bucks, Cohen."

"It's for a worthy cause."

He seemed so perfect. Like he didn't think about what he was saying because it was completely how he felt. Like he never had anything to lose. And it was reassuring. She slid her arms around his neck and pulled him close, and his imitation confidence seemed to catch. They could do this; they really could do this.


	6. Silver Moon's Sparkling

"Uh actually..."

Ryan produced a soaked folded piece of paper from his pocket, his hand still pressed to his forehead. Seth's eyes grew and he suddenly blew up.

"You're just giving me this now?"

"I was a little distracted."

"The ink's all smeared, I can't even read it!"

Seth pushed through the room muttering to himself. Summer followed, but he didn't even seem to notice she was there. Or he didn't care.

"Wha...is that a V or a Q?"

Summer sat down next to him and he pushed the letter in front of her face.

"There. First line says I love you but then, what is that word there? Azerbaijan? Aztecs?"

"Aspirin?"

"You think it says aspirin?"

"No. You're giving me a headache."

He went back to the letter, trying to smooth it out with his thumb. Summer sighed and leaned back to rest her head on her hand. She could've done anything and he wouldn't notice. He was wrapped up in what Anna could've said to him. And she wasn't supposed to care that he knew it said that Anna loved him. But even if she had, it wouldn't matter to him. He was gone into his little world of Anna.

"What about that? Coincidence? Confucius?"

"Confusing?"

"Yeah? Confusing?"

"No. You're confusing. Why do you care so much about what it says?"

She was giving him a chance. He could pull himself out easily and not hurt her. She wanted him to say whatever and not hurt her. She knew he knew how. He had done it before. Really well. And he shouldn't have cared more about this than Summer. But he couldn't just let it go. Because Seth wasn't that kind of person. And she used to like that.

"Anna couldn't even say goodbye to me. She could be leaving because of me. And I don't want that to happen."

"Just last week you were on a coffee cart declaring your eternal love for me. Now you're all 'Anna's letter! I can't read it!'"

She wasn't upset. Because there was no reason to get upset. Except the fact that her boyfriend, the one she might...never mind, was obsessing over some other girl. That he had gone out with. Dumped her for. Made out with. On his bed. But that's not a reason to get upset. She must be crazy.

"Summer. It's not like that. Anna's my friend and I just don't want her to leave."

He looked back at the letter and her heart fell. Suddenly she was the bad guy, the jealous girlfriend, and he was just trying to keep his best friend. Even though she knew, or she thought she knew, that it was more than that. It had to be more than that. You don't run out to airports to stop ex girlfriends from leaving. And if it had been anyone else, she would've told him if he walked out the door, he was gone. But it was Seth. And Seth would run to the airport to stop Luke from leaving. It was who he was.

"So go and stop her."

He looked at her, obviously a little in disbelief that she had said anything close to what she had said. But he had to go and so leaned over and kissed her forehead before running off. To stop his ex girlfriend. The one that had given Summer hell and could've still been with Summer's boyfriend. If she hadn't dumped him. And he had kissed her forehead. She had expected something close to her lips, but no. Her forehead. Like a sister. He kissed his mom on the forehead. But she wasn't supposed to care. Because she was goddamn supportive. And she had to be. Because she love...never mind.

_Note: Okay, this one was really hard to write. So, sorry it's so short. Also, the scene I wanted to write was short. And I know that Seth probably wouldn't still be with Anna if she hadn't broken up with him and that Anna isn't perfect for Seth (actually, I can't stand the bitch), but this is Summer. And I know from experience that in some situations you lose rational thought and believe the worst. Always. So I figured that's what Summer would assume. One more...damn, I'm going to miss this. The last one should be up Thursday, I think, depends on how long it takes to write. But I promise it will be a lot longer than this one. Peace and love..._


	7. So Kiss Me

_Note: Okay, so this, my first fan fic, is over. It's sad, but true. I guess in truth this was a fluff piece, but sometimes during hiatus or summer whatev, we need fluff to keep going. I hope you liked reading it, and congratulations to you on making it to the end. None of it belongs to me, not The Girlfriend, The Perfect Couple, The Homecoming, The Best Chrismukkah, The Telenovella, The Goodbye Girl, or The Proposal. And the song "Kiss Me" which has been providing your lovely chapter titles isn't mine either. That's Sixpence None the Richer's, but I'm too lazy to look up who wrote it. Thanks for reading, and give me a review salute. Peace, love, n kisses... (ha cheesy line to end with)_

"I love yearbooks!"

"Okay, well, let's put it away because we have a lot of work to...'

He reached over and touched the top of it, when she yanked it away. He was being so boring.

"No. Stop."

He rolled his eyes and sat next to her. Seth was being irritable for no reason. Ridiculous.

"Okay."

Summer flipped the pages, smiling and awing and how cute everyone was. Holly dancing at some formal; Tamara kissing one of her boyfriends in the hall; Brad thrusting his thumbs up with a silly grin on his face. Then there were the clubs. Soccer, water polo...

"Hey! It's you."

She brushed her hair away and tried to get a better look at the picture. Seth was holding a model sailboat, alone, with "Sailing Team" in big block letters.

"We had a sailing team?"

"Uh, yeah, it never really got off the ground, though."

Summer frowned momentarily but looked back to the book. There was another photograph of Seth, alone again, holding a few comic books.

"You were in the comic book club?"

"Yes, I was the president and only member."

She glanced up at him, flashed a quick smile, and looked back down, trying to hide her guilt. She had no idea that anyone liked sailing, anything but a yacht, comic books, or...film preservation? Whatever that was. She didn't know anyone had any interest in any of it last year. She hadn't even remembered who Seth Cohen was, besides Coop's next door neighbor. He spent a long time alone, and she should've...known or something.

"We had a film preservation society."

Her voice was dropping.

"Let's not, let's not...it's not fun."

He wouldn't look at her. Because he knew she was feeling bad for him and it wasn't necessary. She didn't have to...feel bad for him. He was fine. Summer's face fell and she murmured in his ear.

"Was I really mean to you?"

She already thought she knew the answer. She might've not remembered any Film Preservation Society or that Caleb Nichol's grandson was a part of it, but she did remember brushing him off at Cotillion. And refusing to speak to him at Holly's party. When he was trying to...flirt with her?

"No. That would've required you to speak me. For anyone to speak to me."

Her heart dropped farther. She had refused to acknowledge his existence. And she knew it. She could blame the fact that she never really got to know him, but that was her fault, right? She didn't want to speak to the Seth Cohens of Harbor. Even if now she knew that Seth Cohen was one of the most beautiful, sweet, amazing people in her school. And more real.

"A lot's changed in a year, huh?"

He softly nodded and she smiled before turning back to the yearbook. She barely nudged him and read in a voice that was more than a whisper.

"Hey. Marissa, you're the greatest. This summer's going to rock! Love forever, Luke."

Seth grinned. "Yup. A lot's different. Marissa's going to need a whole lot of feng shui."

Summer smiled. Carefully, she leaned over and kissed his lips. She had been waiting for an opportunity to kiss him again, to make her feel better, or to make him feel better. Whatev, it was a good kiss. The days were getting warmer and so his hair was starting to frizz, but it was still just as soft. And he was just as amazing as in September when she first let herself kiss him. More, probably. And it hurt that this time last year, she was probably thinking about one of those Abercrombie guys who really didn't care about her, when the only guy that really did was shoved to the side. But this summer was going to be different. She was going to show him the best time. Because he deserved it after all this crap they both went through. He really deserved it. And she did too.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
Oh take me back to the start_

_The Scientist written by Chris Martin (hey I needed some way to end it, right?)_


End file.
